Subarashii/Personality and Relationships
Personality '''Subarashii '''is the Swordsman/Captain/Musician of Jester Pirates. A very wacky character.Love dark humour.He never seems serious, even in a fight. But once angry it's like a ticking bomb.Finishing with a blast.Never be offended of what people call him.He never cares what people thinks about him but when women start talking about his looks he starts to be insecure even though they might be praising him.The only thing that he wants is people to remember his name.Even though he don't mind if someone insult him.He will get angry when someone insults his friends.Especially his loved ones. So far we have seen him carve jester's hat into his defeated enemy right biceps. But he is also a forgetful person and he sometimes forgets to do it, which leads to a gag where he only remembers it after he already left the building or the island or very far away from the fight depending where he fights.Being raised by a Carny Women and 3 other older women he was taught to never hurt a lady. And was told to always ready to sacrifice for a lady.He could get carried away by comments from women and lead him to depression and nagitivity.It could also stop in an instance when she flatter him straight away. Relationships Friends He made friends at Flashy Island and leaving at 16.He have made a few companion along the way and enemies.This are the more prominent ones. Buggy Subarashii always sees Buggy as his brother.He met Buggy when he was 8 at Flashy.Buggy at that point was searching for a crew.Though Buggy sends muggy ball to run away from Subarashii.He always vow to search for his "brother" so to show how he have become strong since.There is a picture that looks like a younger buggy and him.Subarashii keep this picture in his right suit pocket. Mrs.HairyArms and The 3 old hag Mrs.HairyArms raise Subarashii for 12 years.She and the 3 old hag teaches him alot of things.Though Subarashii learn swordmanship from someone else.The 3 old hag is the one that teaches him how to hold a sword and basic swordmanship.Mrs.HairyArms as a carny have an acrobatics ability that is actually the same with Marines/CP9 rokushiki moves but none of the villagers know about.She teaches Subarashii genpou,soru,tekkai and rankyaku. ???(sensei) He teaches him the two swordstyle.Nothing is known about him except that he is now one of the known Swordsman in grandline and new world.He left Subarashii to continue his journey and meet his captain.On his last day with Subarashii,he sparred with Subarashii for the last time.After he defeat Subarashii he challenge Subarashii to go out from Flashy island and meet him in the sea to have a fight between a teacher and a student. Jewelry Bonney He met her in a food eating competition.Jewelry Bonney looses to Subarashii.Bonney insulted him after the loss but she got annoyed as Subarashii just laugh off her insult.They later become friends when Bonney finds Subarashii funny and entertaining.He was on her ship for a while until they're half way through the grandline.He was the entertainer and musician for Bonney Pirates during his time at her ship. Ajax Subarashii make friends with Helmet"the night"Ajax during his time at Glowing Island.Ajax,his crew and subarashii stole their sacred treasure.Thus a war between Night Pirate and the Kingdom of Star. Enemies As a pirate.He had already make enemies with the Marines and the World Government.Since he hated that his friends are insulted or hurt he had make enemies with those who does. Daz Bones During his operation as an assasin.Daz Bones had to travel to South Blue to kill and get Mrs.HairyArms bounty.Since Subarashii cares so much about his foster mother and he believes he is already a man at 12 years old.So as a responsibility of a man to take care of his family he take on Daz Bones.Only to loose.He vow to defeat Daz Bones when he is old enough.Daz Bones though think is a watse of time now to catch Mrs.HairyArms since she needs a 12 years old child to protect her. Killer On one of his journey towards the grandline he met Killer.Killer insulted Jewelry Bonney.They fought to a draw.He is somewhat a rival to Subarashii.As both vow to fight again. Category:Awesome Category:Character Subpages